Too Much, Too Young
by Lady Jamie
Summary: Sarah and Jareth give it a go. Is Sarah old enough for life as Jareth's Queen, or will it all prove to be too much?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok I've restarted this story. I wasn't happy with it last time. And although the body of the story is staying the same I wanted to explain more fully, why the things that are going to happen, happen.Now I've probably confused everybody. (I know what I mean.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: For all the chapters to follow: I'm only borrowing the characters. I promise to put them back when I'm finished. (Jareth may arrive a little while after Sarah. I may need a few private moments with him, alone.)

**Too much, too young**

**Prologue: Game time.**

Jareth sat on the cold stone steps of the Esher room. He was right at the very top, staring at the inscription that had been carved into the wall centuries earlier. The prognostic text was written in flowing script. 

The ruler of the goblins and the maze of never-ending turns, will betroth a mortal who defeats him and she surrenders her freedom in exchange for all she's learned.

Jareth disappeared, only to reappear in another corner of the room, more of the same script was here also;

_A great battle shall come to the world of the underground. Through light and dark, joy and pain, betrayal and defeat._

He closed his eyes and willed himself to another corner. Where he studied the writing here;

_As a family they will destroy the threat to all lives. When all is said and done the Underground will rejoice the marvellous feat._

When he appeared in the last corner he stared at the faded writing. Cursing to himself he felt sure that if he could only make that line out he would understand what order the writing should be in, and exactly what it meant. But the writing was far too faded, it had been for countless centuries. It was strange though, the other sentences had not faded at all.

Jareth sat on the cold stone floor, going through the lines again.

_The ruler of the goblins and the maze of never-ending turns, will betroth a mortal who defeats him and she surrenders her freedom in exchange for all she's learned. A great battle shall come to the world of the underground. Through light and dark, joy and pain, betrayal and defeat. As a family they will destroy the threat to all lives. When all is said and done the Underground will rejoice the marvellous feat._

Historians had studied the texts again and again, coming up with few theories. The main one was that; The ruler of the Labyrinth would marry a mortal who completed the maze. And that the mortal would be the key to the salvation of the Underground. Jareth sighed, maybe the turn of events would not come to pass in his lifetime. But he was still thoroughly intrigued (some might even say obsessed) by the prophecy. 

Disappearing once more he reappeared in his chamber. Cursing to himself he threw himself onto a chair. Damn Darra, if he hadn't… A frantic pounding on the doors halted his thoughts. With a flick of his hand the door flew open. A young and terrified blue haired pixie boy stared at him, his already huge eyes seemed widened further still. When the pixie said nothing Jareth fought to calm himself. "Yes Muggle, What is so important that you feel the need to disturb me?" Muggle swallowed nervously, "My lord king I'm sorry to disturb you. I swear! The goblins are up to no good, you should be aware. Mortal girl's foolish cries they have heard. They are dancing with glee, cos she said the word. "Damnit!" Jareth exploded out of the chair. "Did they help her with the words?" Muggle thought about it, "I think so my lord, in fact I'm almost sure. At first I don't think she knew what the right words were. But as I was leaving I heard her retry. The first part of the summoning she did cry.Jareth cursed again. "I thought I'd gotten this all straightened out the last time. Now I'm going to have to give the stupid girl a chance to get the child back.

Appearing in the throne room he summoned a crystal, twisting and turning it about in his hands, he drew in the power needed for the spell. Time relocation wasn't easy and he hated to it, but needs must. He had to know all he could about the girl in order to defeat her. Jareth knew it would be easier to go back and stop the goblins from taking the child in the first place, but he had given his word to the insufferable little creatures. And being their sovereign he had to honour it. It all came down to the pact he'd made with them.

The goblins could hear mortals when they wished away children. The goblins not being a prolific race often took the children that were wished away, as soon as they returned to the underground they turned the children into goblins. When he had first arrived he had not minded. All races had their own customs. It wasn't until he was told that many times the goblins prompting the mortals into using the exact words, that he did something. Most of the time Jareth managed to stop them from doing so, but there were limits to even his powers and he couldn't watch the pesky creatures all the time. Jareth had made a bargain with them, if they could keep the child for more than 13 hours, they could keep the child. But if the person that wished away the child decided to try and rescue it, Jareth would exceed to them the challenge of the labyrinth. If they won that –something that had never happened. The goblins would have to give the child back. Unlike the Goblin rulers of times past he didn't bring mortals to the Labyrinth just to have fun with them. Jareth had had enough fun with mortals, to last him a millennia. But the Labyrinth had proven too difficult for all of the mortals thus far. A portal appeared before him, Transforming into his owl form he flew through the opening. 

Jareth waited perched on the balcony rail outside the room that Sarah was in, she was trying unsuccessfully to quiet the distraught child by telling him a story. Jareth ruffled his feather in irritation. He was cold and wet, and couldn't wait 'till she said the words. To take his mind off his uncomfortable state he thought back to what he had learned of the mortal girl. She was strong, stubborn a dreamer, she was caught in the transitional phase between being an adolescent and an adult, too old for fairy tales but too young for reality. And unlike most human adolescents she seemed to be fighting to keep her youthful fantasies. 

Jareth heard her wish and gave himself a moment to prepare before launching himself off the railing.

Game time!


	2. A Moments Hesitation

AN: Not much in this chapter has changed. A word here, a full stop there. For all the new readers, enjoy! For all the old readers welcome back.

As people who've read 'Mine' know, I'm a review junkie, so please leave a little note. Thanks!

I hope everyone likes my new fic, and there are some really great reviewers out there. I just want to say one thing. I love praise, I like constructive criticism but I hate whiners--if you don't like the story, don't whine about it, don't bad mouth it. Just go away, I'm not forcing anyone to read it. (I was always taught if I couldn't say anything nice, then I shouldn't say anything at all!) So if you have a point to make or you don't understand something, tell me nicely. I will try and explain and you will get a big thank you for taking the time to notice.

To Scattered Logic, my beta, a very good friend who has the best and wickedest sense of humour I've ever come across, she also happens to be a very caring person. To The Hooded Crow, a multi-talented lady who knows just all there is about DB, she's a really nice person, too! To Cormak, a very, very special lady who has so many talents, how she gets time to do all that she does is a mystery to me. And last but by no means least.

**Too Much, Too Young.**

**A Moments Hesitation**.

Sarah fell slowly, the Escher room coming apart as she descended. Landing lightly, she looked around. A light breeze lifted her hair slightly.

She was standing on a small ledge left over from the Escher room floor. All around her hung clumps of wall, defying the law of gravity. 'Was there a law of gravity in the Underground?' Sarah wondered. But now was not the time for an Underground physics debate; she had to find Toby. When she'd jumped, he'd been directly under her and now he was gone.

From an arch on the other side of the ledge strode the Goblin king, his gaze intense as it caught and held hers.

He looked exhausted. His eyes had shadows under them and his already prominent cheekbones were hollowed. His hair, a white blond, that normally stood out from his head in an odd way, now looked dull and lifeless.

He was dressed all in white. His breeches were indecently tight; they showed off his thigh muscles to an advantage. His white poet's shirt fluttered in the breeze. The cloak he wore looked as if it were made of little tufts of hair, white hair.

His eye's never leaving hers, he said, "Sarah--beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel."

Tilting her head to the side she asked, "Generous!" Straightening her head again, "What have you done that was generous?"

"Everything," he snapped, calming himself he began circling her; she kept eye contact as she turned slowly.

"Everything you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Still circling, he raised his arm pointing behind him, to indicate the clock that had appeared, its hands whirling. "I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down. And I have done it all for you."

He stopped circling, and gave a tired sigh. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Sarah's heart was beating so loudly she wondered if he could hear it. It was true, every word he'd said was true. But she knew what she had to do. Except having to and wanting to were very different. She had to think of Toby.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." Sarah couldn't believe her voice was so clear, especially considering it felt like her throat was closing up.

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city." On unsteady legs she walked forward. Forcing Jareth back.

"For my will is as strong as yours~"

Jareth raised his hand palm up, forcing her to halt. "Stop~" he pulled a crystal from thin air. "Wait." Holding the crystal higher. "Look Sarah~ Look at what I'm offering you. ~ Your dreams."

Sarah swallowed repeatedly, 'If he knows my dreams then why are we playing these silly games.' Then 'Concentrate, think of Toby.' The thoughts flew around in her mind as she struggled to remember the words.

"A-And my kingdom is as great." She could feel herself weakening. 'Please stop. Just let me finish. I have to save Toby.'

She turned her head, trying to think. Jareth took this opportunity to press forward. "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. And you can have anything you want."

Sarah swung round to face him. "Anything?"

Jareth stepped forward, closing the space between them. Taking her face in his hands, he tilted her face up so she could look into his eyes.

"Anything. Just fear me. Love me, do as I say. And I will be your slave." His voice was low, almost caressing.

Sarah pulled away, "Stop it - just stop it! Why are you making this so difficult? Please~." Sarah started crying. Pressing her hands to her eyes, she angrily scrubbed the tears away. "~I have to save Toby."

Jareth reached for her hand and held it tight. Sarah stared at their joined hands, then up at him. He gave a half smile. "What if I were to send Toby home?" Sarah matched his smile, confused."

"But I do have a condition, Sarah."

Her face fell. She should have known.

"If I send Toby home, you have to stay here with me."

Sarah took a step back, her hand going to her mouth. "I need to think." But Sarah couldn't see how she could possibly think again, her thoughts were a jumble, but she had to at least try. This decision would change her life forever.

"I'm afraid there's no time to think, Sarah, time's almost up. Are you staying or are you not?" Jareth's voice was not mocking; he was just stating a fact. A look at the clock behind him showed 12:58, 2 more minutes. Sarah scrambled for an answer. To go, or stay.

Suddenly she could see everything clearly. What was waiting for her at home? Karen didn't like her; to her she was just a convenient babysitter. Her father no longer had time for her; he was always either at work or out with Karen. Toby was too young to miss her if she left. And she spent most of her time dreaming anyway. So why shouldn't she live her dreams?

Looking back at Jareth, she said, "I also have a condition. I'll stay, once you give me proof that you've sent Toby home."

"I'm offended, Sarah. Don't you trust me?" Jareth's eyes held a teasing glint.

Looking directly into his eyes, she said in half seriousness, "Not really."

"Done." The note of finality in his voice made Sarah's heart jump nervously.

Jareth held out his hand. "Come here, Sarah." Pushing down her feelings of mistrust, she stepped toward him, taking his hand. Jareth slid his other arm around her waist. "Hold tight," he warned as they disappeared.

Everything went black. Sarah felt a rush of freezing wind, and then they were standing in her dad and Karen's room, a few feet away from Toby's cot.

Sarah reached out her hand intending to go over to pull Toby's blankets over him, but stepped back in alarm as the door opened and a young blonde girl came in.

Jareth's arm tightened around her. "Don't move," he whispered. "She can't see us if we don't move."

The girl walked over to the cot and bent toward Toby. Her voice was low as she pulled the blankets over him. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

She trailed a finger down his soft baby cheek. Turning, she walked back out, flicking off the light as she went, leaving the door open slightly.

Sarah looked toward Jareth, who still had his arm around her. "Who was that?"

"Toby's babysitter. You didn't think I'd leave him alone, did you?"

Sarah felt him turn so he was facing her, his hands on her waist.

Looking up at him, she answered honestly, "I don't know what to think."

Just then she heard the front door open and close. Her father's voice sounded far away as he called, "Beth, we're home."

Jareth pulled Sarah closer to him. "I think it's time we left," he insisted.

Sarah bit down on her bottom lip. She longed to run down the stairs to say goodbye to her father, yet instinctively she knew that it wasn't a good idea.

Looking at the cot once more, she whispered, "Goodbye, Toby. I love you." Tears blurred her eyes and she looked away.

Jareth held her close and they vanished.

The door opened, Karen flicked on the light. "I could have sworn I heard somebody in here," she said to herself.


	3. Almost Unreal

A huge *hug* and a thank you to Scattered Logic, who puts up with a lot from me. She deserves a medal. (As anyone who has read 'Mine' knows grammar is not my strong point!) And *hugs* to Corrmak and The Hooded Crow. For the morale boosts.  
  
Too Much, Too Young  
  
Almost Unreal  
  
Sarah's dreams were confusing. She could see her father silhouetted in the light at the end of what seemed to be a long tunnel. She started to run toward him, but her legs felt heavy and her run slowed to a jog. After a few minutes, she realised she was no closer to him. If anything, she was further away. The more she ran, the further away he got. She waved her arms and shouted to him to gain his attention but he shook his head and slowly turned away from her. Screaming at him to stop and come back proved fruitless, he just kept on walking.  
  
All around her, she could hear Karen's voice echoing down the tunnel. "Sarah, you're an hour late." Sarah turned frantically to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"You should have dates at your age." Sarah began to cry quietly. Karen's voice was replaced by Jareth's, "It's further than you think and time is short." She turned in circles trying to find a face to go with voice. "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" Then she heard her father's voice. "Beth, we're home." Sarah put her hands over her ears; the voices were deafening now. Sinking to her knees, she began to cry harder. A loud knocking drowned out the voices; it got louder and louder until Sarah thought her head might burst. Putting her palms to her aching head, she screamed.  
  
Someone was shaking her. Sarah cracked one eye open, and quickly closed it again. The sun's light that came through the window was shining directly onto her face. Turning her head to the side, she slowly opened her eyes again. With the intense light gone, she could open her eyes fully.  
  
The first thing she saw was two huge green eyes staring at her. Screaming, she scrambled to the other side of the bed. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she looked back to the far side of the bed to see a peculiar little creature, its huge eyes looking at her curiously.  
  
Sarah stared back; she'd never seen anything that looked like this. Its face was pretty she decided, the cheeks were big, almost like a hamster's after it filled them with food. The creature appeared to be a girl if the long green braided hair was anything to go by.  
  
Sarah cleared her throat intending to ask her who she was. But the creature spoke first; her voice was high and sing songy.  
  
"So you finally woke at last, I've brought some food to break your fast," so saying, she indicated a tray sitting on a dresser, the only other piece of furniture apart from the bed. As she turned, Sarah noticed her ears were long and narrow and they were pointed at the top.  
  
Sarah said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you an elf?" The little creature laughed, "I'm not an elf, oh no not me, I'm a pixie as you can see." Sarah smiled, "Do you always rhyme?"  
  
The pixie rolled her eyes, which told Sarah that she got that question a lot.  
  
"All pixies rhyme didn't you know," indicated the tray again. "Now eat your food, we have to go."  
  
Sarah walked over to the tray on the dresser; she was famished. The bowl looked like it contained porridge, and she certainly hoped it was what it seemed to be.  
  
Sitting down on the bed she cautiously tasted it; it was delicious.  
  
Just as she was finishing her food, she looked up to see the pixie watching her.  
  
Quickly swallowing the last spoonful, Sarah said, "My name's Sarah, what do I call you?"  
  
The pixie gave a tinkling laugh, "Me name's Puggle and you'll see, you won't get a better helper than me." Puggle took Sarah's arm and guided her to the doorway, saying as she did, "And I know who you are, sure I do, the king has chosen a queen and she be you."  
  
Sarah gripped the sides of the bed, she was in shock. "What do you mean, he's chosen his queen and it's me?"  
  
Puggle sighed, they were already late so what was a few more minutes? "You completed the Labyrinth; you agreed to stay. You're now the future queen, did the King not say?"  
  
Puggle was looking at her in complete confusion.  
  
Sarah got up from the bed. "No, he didn't. I don't believe this. When I agreed to stay I thought-well, I don't know what I thought but I definitely did not think I would become a queen." Sarah began pacing back and forth muttering to herself.  
  
Puggle watched Sarah pace. She couldn't quite hear or understand what the girl was muttering, but it was obviously about the king and whatever she was saying was not complimentary.  
  
Puggle let Sarah carry on for a while then stopped Sarah's pacing by standing directly in front of her.  
  
Sarah gave her a scowl and started to move around her. Puggle put her hand on Sarah's arm. Raising her eyebrows, she gave the girl a tentative smile. "Time to go, we've got a long walk. To see the king, he wants to talk."  
  
Sarah, still scowling, pushed Puggle's hand away and started to walk down the hallway. "Good, because I've got a few things I'd like to say to him, too."  
  
Puggle cleared her throat trying to attract Sarah's attention. When that didn't work, she ran to catch up to her. Tugging on her arm, she pulled Sarah round to face the other way. "No, milady, the King is this way. If you don't turn around, we'll be walking all day."  
  
Sarah shook her hair back and stalked off in the direction Puggle had pointed.  
  
Puggle couldn't help a small giggle when she heard Sarah whisper, "I knew that!"  
  
The long walk down to see Jareth was made in silence. Sarah was still brooding when they finally reached a huge set of oak doors.  
  
Puggle turned to Sarah and held up her hand. "I've got to announce you, I won't be a min. Then I'll come out, and take you in."  
  
With that, she slipped inside through one of the doors, leaving it slightly ajar.  
  
Sarah, unable to resist, peeked inside. The throne room looked just the same as she'd seen it last time, tattered wall hangings and on the floor, litter was scattered everywhere. The only difference in the room was that now it was full of goblins of all shapes and sizes. They were everywhere. And they were very loud.  
  
Sarah saw Jareth standing at the side of the room talking to a man and woman. The man had light blond hair and was extremely attractive she noticed. The woman, too, was very beautiful; she was as dark as the man was fair. Both were tall, the man was a touch shorter than Jareth. 'But,' Sarah mused, 'still a lot taller than me.'  
  
They were dressed very elegantly. The man was dressed in the same type of clothes Jareth wore, the very tight dark trousers and a white billowing shirt that ruffed down the front. The woman was dressed in a deep green dress. The dress was tight all the way down to what Sarah guessed were her knees, where it flared gently in soft folds, a slight train trailed the floor. She looked... Sarah paused in her observation while she thought of a word to sum the lady up. 'Regal' The woman looked regal. Looking down at herself, she noted for the first time how dirty and wrinkled her clothes were, and when she ran her fingers through her hair, she found it was so tangled her fingers got stuck halfway.  
  
'That's it!' she thought, 'I'm not going to face Jareth looking like I just climbed out of a garbage truck.' When Puggle came to collect her, Sarah pointed out the state of her clothes and told the pixie she wasn't going to see Jareth until she'd cleaned up a bit. Now that she was here, her nervousness was replacing her annoyance.  
  
"I mean," Sarah muttered as she began walking in circles around the pixie, "you'd have thought Jareth would have thought to let me have a bath last night or at least this morning. But, no, he's too busy summoning me. And here I am, dirty and I'm pretty sure I smell and he's in there chatting to friends." Sarah stopped pacing to look at Puggle, her back to the still open doors. "Who is he talking to, anyway?"  
  
Puggle glanced over Sarah's shoulder to see; looking to make sure the goblin king was still talking and had not noticed how long they were taking to go to him.  
  
Puggle saw with a start that Jareth had stopped talking to his friends and was now looking directly at Sarah's back, a slight frown on his face.  
  
Puggle swallowed a lump in her throat. The king was not a patient man. "They are Lord and Lady of Blackthorn and we're late. We must go to the king he hates to wait."  
  
Sarah looked at Puggle and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Oh, the king doesn't like to wait, does he? Well, it's something he will just have to get used to, because I'm never on time for anything."  
  
Sarah's earlier resentment at Jareth came back in full force.  
  
"If he thinks he can click his fingers and demand my presence, he can think again. I'm not a dog and I won't come when he calls. The arrogance of that man, just who does he think he is?"  
  
Puggle was hardly listening to Sarah, nearly all her attention was fixed on the king who was coming their way. Grabbing Sarah's arm, she attempted to tell her he was coming. "Milady, the king."  
  
Sarah shook off her arm and kept talking, "Oh, I know he's the king but still does he have to so bossy? He could have at least asked me nicely to come and see him. No, he orders you to come and fetch me. There's no mention of me cleaning myself up first. It's not fair, is it?" Sarah looked at Puggle for an answer, not talking any notice of the look of horror on the pixie's face, she went on. "I've only known the man for a day and it's plainly clear to me he's a bit of a tyrant, with no regard for anyone else's feelings but his own."  
  
Sarah frowned as Puggle started shaking her head, her attention still directed over Sarah's shoulder. Sarah leaned in close to Puggle. Her throat had gone dry as she began to understand what was happening. She whispered, "He's standing behind me, isn't he?"  
  
Puggle nodded once, her huge eyes still staring past Sarah.  
  
Sarah straightened, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and turned around.  
  
Jareth was leaning against the now closed throne room doors. He looked formidable with his arms folded and a deep frown etched in his brow.  
  
"You were saying, Sarah?" 


	4. Dressed for sucess

AN: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. If anybody has any questions please e-mail me, ladyjamie@fsmail.net. I will answer anything you ask. This chapter may not go down too well. There are things written here that will confuse some people, but please be patient with me. Things will even out eventually. A love story wouldn't be a love story id the couple didn't have a few hurdles to get past. Please remember this before you review.

A special thank you to my beta Scattered Logic, for making this story readable. It is_ not_ an easy job!

And loads of thanks to, Cormak, The Hooded Crow For all their help.

**Too Much, Too Young**

**Dressed for success**

Jareth waved Puggle away, dismissing her; he walked toward Sarah, backing her up against the wall. "You were saying."

Sarah bit at her bottom lip, thinking desperately of something, anything to tell him.

Jareth put his hands on the wall at either side of her head and leaned in close. "So, Sarah, you think I'm arrogant and self-centered?"

Sarah felt a bush creep up her cheeks. "I never said that."

Jareth gave a half smile and moved away. Adjusting his gloves, he glanced back at her. "Not in those exact words, no. But that _was what you meant." _

She said in an under breath, "Okay, Mr. Technical."

Jareth smiled at her sense of humor, she would need it in his world. "All right, Sarah, why don't you tell me what's wrong? I have some very important people waiting to meet you."

Sarah was incredulous, "Look at the state of me and you want to introduce me to important people?" Sarah crossed her arms preparing to fight for her right to a bath.

Jareth called Puggle back and whispered to her, turning back to Sarah he said, "Puggle will see to a bath for you, and a suitable change of clothes."

Fixing a look at Puggle, he added, "This should have been arranged already." 

Puggle blushed slightly and curtsied to her king. Jareth nodded once and Puggle gestured for Sarah to follow. He watched them walk away. Smiling, he shook his head and rejoined his guests in the throne room.

Arron watched his brother cross the throne room, a slight smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

The goblins that were playing all over the room cleared a path as he strode through their midst. The stupider of the goblins, that didn't have the sense to move, were forced to by the toe of Jareth's boot.

Arron had been surprised when Jareth had suddenly left them in the middle of a conversation. His brother was arrogant, it was true, but he had never before been deliberately rude.

Jareth accepted a goblet of wine a dwarf offered him. He waited until the dwarf had gone away to answer his brother's questioning look. "Sarah asks that you be patient, she has a few urgent matters she needs to attend to." Jareth couldn't help a grin at the thought of Sarah's annoyance at her appearance.

"And the bizarre grin on your face is because of what?" asked Melise, slipping her arm around Arron.

Jareth gave her a look of cool amusement. "Melise, I never grin. And even if I did, I would never do it bizarrely"

Arron wasn't going to let the question go unanswered. "Okay, then what are you _smiling_ about?"

"Sarah."

"So, she amuses you. Why?"

Jareth thought about the question. "It's not that she amuses me. I'm intrigued by her. The first question I ask myself is why her? I've always known a girl might solve the Labyrinth when I ruled and that, if it did happen, I would have to marry her. But why Sarah? What does she posses that thousands of girls before her did not? The second question is why did she agree to stay?"

Arron smiled. "Maybe she couldn't resist your charm."

"I don't think so. There was nothing about our encounter that would be considered charming. Except--." Jareth stopped, his mind replaying their time in the ballroom.

"Except?"

Jareth drained the last of his drink, "Nothing."

An hour later, Sarah was standing on a stool while Puggle measured her. Goblins of different shapes, sizes and colors hefted huge buckets of water into the room to fill a large tin tub.

Another pixie came into the room carrying two bolts of materiel, one a midnight blue and the other a pale sky blue. The pixie put the material down and whispered to Puggle who handed her the paper she had written Sarah's measurements on.

Puggle helped Sarah from the chair. She indicated the new Pixie. "This is Sukie, the castle's seamstress. It'll only take a few minutes, to make you a day dress."

Sarah looked the pixie over curiously. She looked almost the same as Puggle except she had bright orange hair and, where Puggle's dress was a dark orange, Sukie's dress was bright yellow. She watched as Sukie whispered to Puggle again. Puggle gave Sarah a smile. 

"Sukie is very shy and she's asked me to say. Serving you has made her day. She thinks that you are very beautiful, and tall. And you will make a good queen for us all.

Sarah blushed. "Well, that's still something I have to talk to the king about." 

Puggle cleared her throat and pulled Sarah behind a screen, telling her to undress.

When she'd finished, she saw a robe that had been hung on a peg behind her. It was far too long, obviously belonging to someone far taller than she was 

Coming out from behind the screen, she saw Sukie had laid the cloth for her clothes over the bed and was staring at the measurements Puggle had given her. Sarah walked over to Puggle and asked what Sukie was doing. 

"She's working out what style would suit you best. Our queen must look good, better than the rest."

"Okay." Sarah still didn't understand how the little pixie was supposed to make her a dress in a few minuets, but Puggle's constant rhyming was starting to give her a headache and the sight of the bath made her forget all her questions about Sukie.

At first a little hesitant about bathing in front of a stranger, Sarah lost all hint of shyness as she sank into the steaming water.

Puggle added oil from a blue bottle and the scent of jasmine filled the room. Sarah took the soap that Puggle handed to her and scrubbed the dirt until her skin tingled.

After washing her hair, Sarah stood up, and Puggle climbed on a stool and poured warm water over Sarah's head to rinse her. As she stepped out of the tub, a huge fluffy towel was draped around her.

Sarah looked toward Sukie to see how her clothes were coming along and was surprised to see a half-made dress draped on a dummy. Looking at the small seamstress, she watched amazed as Sukie cut out and stitched a sleeve to what was to be her dress in the space of a heartbeat. Sukie was almost a blur as she cut and attached the other sleeve. She stitched in pleats on the skirt and added a tuck here and there.

Sarah looked in wonder at Puggle, who was looking back at her, with a slight smile.

"How does she do that? Is it something all pixies can do?"

Puggle gave a little giggle. "Some pixies have special things they can do. Not a lot of us, just one or two. Even born with a gift, it's hard to master. It's not as easy as it looks, to make time go faster."

Sarah didn't think it looked easy at all. After a few minutes, Sukie had finished with the dress and waited while Sarah put it on.

Sarah was surprised to find the dress was in two parts. An almost skin tight sleeveless under-dress of light blue was slipped over her head first. The hem of the dress touched her toes. Sarah was glad that the skirt of the under-dress was not as tight as it looked; it hardy restricted her legs at all. The outer dress was from the deep blue material, and was not a dress at all. It looked like a very long jacket. Slipping her arms into it, Sukie came over and sewed the bodice of the jacket together. The stitching stopped just below her waist, leaving the rest of the jacket open to see the under-dress. The top of the jacket was open enough to see a small triangle of the light blue dress underneath.

Puggle took Sarah over to a stool and began brushing her hair.

Jareth was not pleased, twice now he had lost track of the conversation, his mind wandering to thoughts of Sarah. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed.

Arron was telling Jareth what was happening in their father's kingdom when he saw the blank look on his brother's face again. He stopped speaking and gave Melise a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders, a smile playing round the corners of her mouth. Arron decided to remain quiet and see how long it would be before Jareth noticed he had stopped talking.

Jareth became aware of the silence from his brother. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Arron threw back his head and laughed. "I can't wait to meet this girl that has captured so much of your attention."

Jareth had the grace to look slightly sheepish.

Just then, a small pixie with green hair walked over to them and spoke quietly with the king.

Jareth smiled. "Well, it looks as if you won't have to wait much longer.

Sarah walked into the throne room; her steps hesitant. She would have preferred this meeting with Jareth to have been less public. The goblins were bad enough but Sarah did not feel comfortable in the dress, as lovely as it was. And to appear, wearing it for the first time in front of strangers, she felt awkward and uncomfortable. How she missed the anonymity that her jeans gave her.

Jareth met her halfway across the room. She gave him a shy smile, not sure what to say.

He smiled knowingly. She looked nervous and was trying to hide it. The dress she wore suited her, and her hair, loosely braided and threaded through with blue ribbons, made her look a little older but kept her air of innocence.

As he took her arm, he leaned down and whispered, "You look lovely." Before she had time to reply, he was introducing her to his guests.

"Sarah, this is Lord Arron and his wife, Lady Melise, of Blackthorn. Arron is my brother."

Sarah smiled nervously, what was she supposed to do now? Should she curtsey or shake their hands?

Melise saw Sarah's predicament and solved the problem by stepping forward and taking both of Sarah's hands in her own.

"We are so pleased to meet you, Sarah." 

Sarah looked up at the tall woman, taking in how pretty she was. Not a raving beauty, she was good-looking, a girl next door look. The man, on the other hand, was extremely attractive. He was a lot like Jareth, but Sarah didn't feel the same almost irresistible pull toward him that Jareth made her feel. He was fair and his eyebrows swept up in the same manner as Jareth's. His eyes were different, a lightning blue that sparkled with amusement. Sarah hoped someone would say something and break the heavy silence.

Melise came to the rescue with, "It will be so nice having another sister- in-law." At Sarah's puzzled look, she exclaimed, "Didn't Jareth tell you about Darra and Emma?" Melise looked at Jareth in question.

"We really haven't had time to talk properly," Sarah said." In fact," she looked straight at Jareth now, "I didn't even know I was getting married until this morning."

If the situation had been less serious, Sarah might have laughed at the similar looks of astonishment on the three faces looking at her.

Jareth was the first to recover. "I thought you--"

He was interrupted by Arron, "I was just about to take Melise to our chambers to freshen up. If you will excuse us, Jareth, we will see you at dinner." He took Melise's arm and all but dragged her from the room. 

As they left, Sarah distinctly heard Melise say, "But I wanted to stay and." Sarah couldn't hear the rest, the noise of the goblins drowned out whatever she said next.

After Arron and Melise had left the room, Sarah took a deep breath readying herself for a confrontation. But before she could say anything, Jareth had taken her arm and was guiding her through the room. "I think we should go somewhere a little quieter."

He took them to the Escher room.

Sarah swallowed nervously as she looked around the room. It seemed almost a lifetime ago that she had run up and down the stairs looking for Toby. Right now, yesterday seemed so long ago. And though this time she was in the room for completely different reasons, the room seemed to almost shout that she could never figure it out.

She waited 'til Jareth had shut the heavy oak door before she spoke. "I don't like this room." 

Jareth gave her sly side look." There are only two rooms in the castle that we can have a little privacy. Here or my personal chambers."

As he expected, Sarah blushed and said a little too quickly, "Right here will be fine."

Jareth held back a chuckle. She was so easy to read.

Sarah walked over to the nearest set of steps, adjusted her dress and sat down. Resisting the urge to fidget, she waited for him to speak.

Jareth took his time before saying anything. Eventually, he sat beside her on the stone steps. He propped his chin in his hand looking thoughtful. 

"What did you expect would happen to you when you agreed to stay?"

Sarah thought about it. What had she expected? She admitted, "I don't know what I expected. What I didn't expect was to be married."

"Why not?"

"Well, at home girls my age don't get married, we go to school, then university. Then, after we begin our careers, we can think about marriage and a family. Where I come from, it's against the law for a girl my age to get married."

Jareth took all this in. No wonder she was shocked by the idea of them marrying.

"As you will come to understand, we do things differently here. Here, girls who are not married by the age of sixteen are thought of as spinsters. My brother and Melise were betrothed when he was ten and she was two. They were married when she was thirteen." At Sarah's gasp of horror, Jareth smiled, "It seems strange to you now, but you will get used to it." He turned serious again. "Another thing you will have to get used to, Sarah, is that we are getting married." He gave her another sidelong look. "This is the way it must be done."

At his commanding tone, Sarah felt the strongest desire to rebel, but with his last words, all stubbornness left her and she remembered saying almost the exact same thing yesterday and she remembered Sir Didymus' reply.

Sarah's voice was almost a whisper when she gave Jareth her answer. "Well, if that is the way it must be done, then that is the way we should do it."

Jareth smiled and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Taking her hand, he gave it a slight squeeze. "Think of it as an adventure. An adventure we'll face together."

After watching Sarah being escorted back to her chamber, Jareth sent for Arron to meet him in the throne room.

A short while later he appeared.

"You sent for me your majesty." Arron gave a mock bow with a deep flourish.

Jareth didn't appear to notice his brothers playfulness, so deep was he in thought. 

Arron had to clear his throat a couple of times to gain his attention.

Jareth looked up eventually.

Arron began again. "You needed to see me?"

Jareth rose and whispered to a pixie who stood just off to the side of him.

Turning back to Arron, he spoke, "Yes, I need you to do something for me." Jareth paused when the pixie reappeared carrying two goblets taking both, he handed one to Arron. 

Dismissing the pixie Jareth took a long swallow then sat back on his throne. And turned his attention back to Arron. 

I need you to go to the great palace and tell father about Sarah."

Arron thought about it for a while. 

"Why me?"

"Because, I think he should be told by either you or me. I don't think I should send a message. And I cannot go for obvious reasons."

Arron nodded. "I understand. Do you want me to ask if he will attend and officiate?'

"If you want, but he won't." 

Arron looked at Jareth trying to read his expression, but Jareth had raised his goblet. 

"When would you like me to leave."

"Tomorrow will be soon enough." Jareth decided to change the subject. "So tell me, what do you think of Sarah?"

Arron smiled, "I think she's very sweet. A beauty in the making. Melise likes her, she has offered to help with the wedding plans."

Jareth gave a long sigh of relief. "That would be excellent. I have very little time to organize the damned thing. I'm still working on the plans to rebuild the goblin city. I was going to ask the pixies to organize most of the wedding. It will be a relief to know the planning is in competent hands."

Jareth and Arron spoke for a few more hours, before each going their separate ways as they both had things to do before dinner.

As Jareth was getting ready for dinner, he paused in pulling on his long tailed frock coat. His mind replayed the words he said to Sarah; they were so unlike him. But, he'd had a sudden surge of protectiveness toward her. She was all alone in a strange world that she knew nothing about. The customs here were strange to her, as was the creatures that inhabited the Underground. As he stood there thinking about Sarah, he almost didn't feel the slender white arms of Pascal slide around his waist.

Seeing he was lost in thought, she moved to stand in front of him and pulled at a lock of his hair. "What has you so distracted? If I didn't know better, I would swear your mind has been elsewhere all afternoon." She pouted prettily and gave a deep sigh. "You'll forget all about me when you're married."

Jareth smiled down at her. "You know that's not true. So, you can stop your teasing."

Pascal smiled a wide smile, "Ah, Jareth, you know me so well, I will miss you when you no longer have need of me."

"What makes you think I'll no longer need you when I'm married?" Jareth was frowning now.

Pascal pulled a face at him. "Jareth, don't be silly. You think I don't know you've been thinking about her all afternoon? " She waked away from him to begin dressing. "Anyway, that's as it should be.

I'll tell you something I shall miss, my bedchamber. The chamber you have moved me to is so much smaller."

"Well, you did insist on having the queen's chambers. Moving out should hardly surprise you now that the girl has come." 

Pascal didn't answer him, she just stuck out her tongue and searched for her clothes.

Jareth was not surprised that Pascal seemed not to mind his forthcoming marriage. Their relationship had never been a love match. They had been friends for more years than he cared to count. They had started sleeping together after they had both grown bored of all the back biting and gossiping at court--who was sleeping with and plotting against whom. They had made a pact that if either of them was at a loose end, they should turn to each other, and they had again and again. Jareth knew the only reason she was even staying at his castle was because she had been at the centre of a terrible row at court. She wouldn't tell him what it was about and he had given up asking. She had come to him to hide. Jareth didn't mind. She could stay with him as long as she wished and he had told her so.

Jareth broke himself out of his thoughts and watched her dress. She was a very beautiful woman, tall, almost as tall as himself. Her whole body reflected her joy of life.

"You're right! I have been thinking about her." He gave her a grin, "But not all afternoon. There were moments when I thought of only you."

Pascal smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "So, come on then," she sat down on the side of the bed combing her fingers through her mussed hair. "Why does thinking about Sarah make you scowl so?"

Jareth sighed and said simply. "I don't think she's ready for marriage. I talked to her earlier and she seems very lost and alone."

Pascal thought carefully before giving her opinion. "She's very young, Jareth. What is she, fifteen or thereabouts?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Well, then maybe she just needs time. Why not postpone the wedding for a month or two?

At Jareth's thoughtful look, she added, "She still has to be trained to be a lady doesn't she?"

Jareth nodded.

"Well, then, if anyone says anything for delaying the wedding, tell them Sarah has to be trained to take her place as your queen before you marry."

Jareth smiled at her and pulled her to her feet, he traced the curve of her cheek. "Well, well, when did you get so old and wise?"

Pascal smiled mischievously, "The wisdom, my dear, has always been there. As to my age, you know what they say: you're only as old as the man you feel." To prove her point, she began caressing him before putting her hand to her mouth, her eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. "Oh my god, I'm positively ancient."

She squealed with laughter as Jareth threw her on the bed growling, "I'll show you ancient."


	5. Family Ties

AN: Ok here we go. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, you're all fab people. g 

I'm so glad you're all enjoying this. 

All names in this chapter do have a base in fae mythology, maybe not in the context as I have them here, but they're roundedly truthful. I'm **not** saying anything in my story is based on fact. I've took some elements of truth, and twisted it to fit the fic. 

Like I said before if you have a problem with it, tell me.

As always, a big thank you to Scattered Logic, my wonderful beta. I am** so not worthy. g **

**Too Much, Too Young**

**Family Ties**

Arron arrived at his father's castle late on a stormy night. The last few hours of the ride had been difficult in the raging storm. Arron was tired, cold and wet, but thankful that Melise had decided to remain at Jareth's castle to help plan the wedding. And thus had been spared the dreadful ride.

He was not in the best of moods and he was sure his father could have waited till the morning to hear his news, but apparently not. He had entered his rooms and a servant was waiting with a missive that instructed him to attend the high king immediately.

Arron cursed to himself as he made his way down to his father's private offices. He didn't notice his surroundings until he almost tripped over a huge black marble statue that stood at the corner of a sharp right turn. He stepped back in amazement. The great palace Annwn had  not been modified in… well, ever. 

As far as Arron could remember, the palace had always been the same. It was a magnificent creation of architecture. Its walls were made of the lightest sandstone with floors of white marble; the doors and windows were made from the softest colored pine. Everything was light, everything was soft.  
Even his father's throne was made of white ivory. As were any statues. So to see a black marble one was highly abnormal.

Looking more closely, Arron suppressed a shudder; the statue was of The Host (King of the restless dead.). Looking down the hall that led to his father's private offices, he noticed other statues that we similar, Black Annis (the cannibal fairey) Nicnivin (Queen of the Unseelie court), a Barguest (a foul beast, all teeth and horns). 

There were about twenty statues, all of them were dark creatures. Creatures that had been banished by his oldest ancestor, King Finavarra. Many battles with the creatures had destroyed thousands of their race.  

King Finavarra, had built upon and tamed the kingdoms of the underground after they had to leave the human world. After the Christian laws came into affect, and mortals turned their backs on the old beliefs.

To see such creatures here in the palace was an abomination. 

Arron was worried, rumors had reached him lately, disturbing rumors of nasty unexplained events going on at the palace. He had heard of women that had been requested to attend his father who had entered his father's rooms never to be seen again. Loyal advisors who had served the high king for centuries had been poisoned or had mysteriously disappeared. But Arron had dismissed the rumors as exaggerations or courtly gossip. 

There had always been gossip about the high royals.

King Treval, Arron's father, had reigned for six centuries; he had been a good king, well loved by his subjects not to mention his wife and children. 

The oldest memory Arron had of his father was a fond one. A memory of a past misdeed when he was very young. 

Darra had taken him into the city. He had said that it would be fun to go and play with the children who frequented the streets outside the place gates. Arron had been very unsure, he was much younger than Darra and not nearly so adventurous, and his mother had warned him time and time again not to leave the safety of the palace.  But Darra had called him a coward when Arron had objected to going with him. So not wanting Darra to think he was scared, Arron had gone along. They had crept past the palace guards and out into the busy streets of the city. 

As soon as they had met some of the city children, Arron had known it'd been a mistake to go. Darra, after finding a group of friends his own age, had disappeared leaving Arron alone and lost. He had tried to ask a people for directions, but they ignored him, he was only little and the people that rushed about the streets were far too busy to bother with a child.

He had wandered for what seemed like hours before he had been found by some of the palace guards that had been sent out to search for him. The next hour spent with his mother and father alternated between hugs and lectures, and then he was sent to his room without supper to think about what could have happened to him.

As he had lain on his bed hungry and tearful, his door opened and his father came in carrying two trays. Placing one of them before him, his father told him to eat it quickly so he could take the tray away before they were discovered. Then his father gave him a lecture on duties and responsibilities that had left a lasting impression on the small boy. Before he left, Arron asked who the other tray was for, his father had smiled wryly and told him his brother was also in trouble and had been sent to his room. 

There were many other memories, the times when his mother and father were at the palace instead of traveling around the kingdom. Of family days that consisted of mainly teasing and playful banter.

But all that changed with his mother's death.

King Treval had been married three times. Darra's mother and Treval had married when they were both very young. For an arranged marriage, they had done very well. Both of them had been overjoyed when Eleyne found she was to give the king a child. 

The child was Darra; unfortunately, to Treval's great sorrow, Eleyne, didn't survive the birth.

Treval had married again when Darra was five years old. His  advisors were very insistent upon it. The old saying was repeated again and again; an heir and spare, meaning that if anything should ever happen to Darra, there would still be a king to follow in Treval's  footsteps. 

So Treval married again. On his advisors' recommendation, he married Jana, the beautiful, powerful and tempestuous Jana. Arron's father always said that being married to Jana was an adventure, one he never wanted to go on again. After Jareth was born, Treval and Jana decided to part  and end their marriage, so Jana went away. She still saw Jareth, he would often go and visit with her until her death 90 years ago. 

Out of all Treval's children, Jareth was the most powerful. He to have an inexhaustible well of magic within him. His father said that Jareth took after his mother even down to the color of his eyes.

After his marriage to Jana, Treval swore he would never wed again. 

That lasted until he met and fell in love with Kathryn. All it had taken was a look across a ballroom.  They married not long after meeting. 

Kathryn had died just over three hundred years ago. 

After her death, King Treval had fallen into a deep depression. The three young boys had been at a loss as to how to help him. But the king had seemed to recover, after a time. 

Then Darra and Jareth had learned how to travel through the thin barrier that separated their world from the mortal one. They had begun to play games with mortals, teasing and trickery. That was until the day that Darra had met Emma.

Arron didn't know what had happened, but he knew that one day Darra had arrived at the great palace to announce to his father that he and Emma had married. 

The memory of Treval's anger when he had heard the news still had the power to send a shiver down Arron's spine. He and Jareth had been present at the time; both had intervened in the fear that their father would kill their older brother. 

It was then that they had learned of the prophecy. The prophecy that was about to change Jareth's life forever.

The king demanded that Darra cast Emma aside, and when Darra refused, Treval grew even more furious. He told Darra that if he would not leave the mortal, then he, Treval, would take her away from him.

Summoning powerful energies, he had thrown an immense spell at Emma; Darra had no time to think, much less carry out a deflection. 

Arron was still not sure what the spell had meant to do to Emma, but Darra had clung to her, determined that she would not face the fate of the spell alone. 

Treval seemed not to care that he was dooming his own son as well as the mortal girl. He did not call the spell back. 

The magic hurtled toward them but before it could hit, Jareth had appeared before the couple. He casually turned the spell away. It was the first time his father had realized just how powerful Jareth was.

Arron remembered that everything had gone silent in the great hall, no one moved, no one dared.

The king's advisors gathered around Treval and, after a few minutes of whispered disagreements, they withdrew with the king into an antechamber. 

After hours of waiting, an advisor had come out of the room. He gave the three brothers their father's verdict. 

Darra and Emma were to be banished. The punishment was carried out there and then. No one had time to say goodbye, they were just gone.

Jareth was told that he was now the heir, and their father had sent a message saying that for the treasonous act of aiding Darra and Emma, thus preventing the course of judgement, Jareth would have the lowly job of ruling the Labyrinth. A  place where all the creatures that hadn't been evil enough for banishment lived. The Labyrinth also stood on the border of the banished lands. It was a place where no self-respecting lord of the underground would go. Jareth was also told he was never to come back to the great palace while his father still lived.

Without a word, Jareth had left.

With his brothers' disgrace and their departure, life in the palace was unbearable. Treval hardly talked to anyone, and Arron found himself spending more and more time with Jareth in his castle. 

Jareth had completely restored the castle, and he seemed happy enough to be there. Together they would try and find Darra, but even after two hundred years they'd had no success.

This was the first time in two years that Arron had come home. He'd only come to tell his father of Jareth's forthcoming wedding. And if Arron had a choice about whether or not to stay at the great palace, he knew he would choose to remount his horse and head straight back to Jareth's lands.

Rounding the last corner before Treval's offices, Arron noticed a bright tapestry that hung to the side of his father's office door. It seemed so out of place just hanging there that he walked up to take a closer look.

The woven threads showed a battle scene between the Seelie and the Unseelie courts. The tapestry showed the most ferocious of the Unseelie beasts. It wasn't until he spotted a knight in the background of the picture holding aloft a shining sword, that his mind made the connection and he knew what the picture was of.

The massacre of the Tirfo Thuinn. The massacre that had rocked the underground. And saw the Unseelie court banished to Scathach. The underground version of the mortal's hell.

Thousands of years ago, multitudes of unsuspecting nomads had come together and had traversed the length of the underground, seeking a place to settle in the new land. The monsters that inhabited the underground had also banded together and slaughtered everyone in the convoy. Which, in turn, led to a war that lasted for 300 years.

Arron closed his eyes to shut out the gruesome picture before him. Almost stumbling to the door, he rested his hand against it. Feeling the solid oak, he gave himself a moment before he knocked. It wasn't the fact that the picture was of the massacre of Tirfo Thuinn that unnerved him. He had seen many of them depicting the heroes of the battles, the great King Finavarra, Herne the hunter, and many more that had tipped the balance of the battles and won the war. What bothered Arron about this tapestry was that it seemed to picture the very worst of the battle and glorified it. The sight of it left Arron feeling sick and uneasy.

Regaining his composure he knocked on the door.

Surprisingly, his father opened the door himself, greeting Arron as he did so.

Arron walked into the room, surprised by the lack of light.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

Treval voice came back at him through the darkness, "I like the dark, I have these headaches, and the light makes it worse. But if it bothers you…" A lit candle appeared in Arron's hand. It cast a soft light that barely penetrated the gloom.

His eyes, growing used to the lack of light, could just make out his father's desk against the back wall of the room. He walked over to it waiting for permission to sit. Years ago he wouldn't have waited, but he hadn't seen his father in so long, he was unsure how to proceed.

His father remained perversely silent, as if he could sense Arron's discomfort and reveled in it.

Arron cleared his throat; "I have come with magnificent news father." Treval remained silent, so Arron continued.

"A mortal girl has solved the Labyrinth, father. She agreed to stay. Jareth and the girl will be married in a month."

His father still said nothing. 

The silence grew along with the tension in the air. Arron couldn't be sure that it wasn't just his imagination, but he seemed to be finding it hard to breathe.

He heard his fathers shuffling footsteps as he approached. Treval's face appeared ghostly in the flickering light of the candle. 

"Why is he waiting a month?"

Arron had expected this question. "Jareth feels he should give the girl time to prepare to be a queen."

Treval snorted. "What does she need to prepare for? All the mortal has to do is squeeze out an heir or two, then Jareth can get rid of her." Treval heard his son's outraged gasp, but paid it no mind. "This family is being over run by mortals. Their bad blood tainting our family line. If it weren't for that damned prophecy, I'd never tolerate another mortal in the family. Not after…"

He didn't continue, Arron wasn't surprised, and since the day Darra had been banished his father had never again mentioned his name. Nor did anyone else in his presence.

Arron decided to change to a less sensitive subject.

 "Will you come and officiate the ceremony?" He knew even before he asked that his father would refuse. His father would never go to the Labyrinth. And Jareth was forbidden to come to the palace.

Treval looked him in the eye. "No." 

Nothing else, just a simple 'no'. Arron thought it best to leave it at that.

Treval turned and walked back into the shadows, "You will act as my proxy. Jareth would rather you do it, anyway."

Arron bowed his head in acceptance and made to leave.

He was surprised when his father called for him to halt.

"I don't suppose you have heard anything from Pascal? She left court a while ago and has not been heard from. I am quite worried about her."

Something in his father's voice caused a cold shiver to travel its way down Arron's spine. 

"No, father, I haven't seen her." The lie just came out. The unease he felt intensified.

Treval was silent for a long while. 

Arron could feel his father's stare. He knew, even without being able to see Treval, that he was deciding whether to believe him or not.

He must have decided that Arron was telling the truth, the door behind Arron opened letting refreshing light form the hall. Arron executed a smart bow. He had been dismissed.

Closing the door he took a deep breath, the first since he had entered his father's room.

He decided to leave. The palace had become an uncomfortable place in the last few years. Arron couldn't wait to leave. His exhaustion had left him in the face of his fear. It saddened him that the palace no longer felt like his home.

Hour's later Arron let himself into the room he shared with Melise in Jareth's castle. It was nearly dawn, and Arron was ready to sleep for at least a week. Shedding his clothes, he pulled Melise into his arms. Her warmth penetrated his skin and he immediately began to feel better. The worry that had plagued him since he had left his father's palace was still there, but as always when he held Melise she brought a little peace into his soul.

Before falling asleep, he thought about whether he should tell Jareth about their father. He felt again the discomfiture that he had felt when his father had mentioned Pascal. He couldn't explain where the feeling came from. But he had been taught from a very early age to trust his instincts. And his instincts were telling him that there was something very wrong going on with his father. But should he tell Jareth?

Arron thought about it for a while longer, his tired mind going round and round in circles.

By the time he came to a decision, the sun was up and Melise was beginning to stir.

Arron decided he would send a few men into his father's palace and get some facts before going to his brother.

**TBC**

People who have come back more than once:

**Dawn**: Thanks for sticking with me. I really like your stories too.

**Redaura**: Yes I live. I am writing more. Sorry about my long absence, my muse went on vacation. We've talked it through, and she has promised not to leave again without warning me first.


	6. She’s so vulnerable

AN: Hi again people. I'm sorry this took so long to post, but RL has been awful, I've had sick kids to deal with. :shudder:  
  
This is my favourite chapter (so far.) This is the chapter that started this fic, and believe it or not, but most of this chapter was written before I even started, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Special thanks and *hugs* to my beta Scattered Logic, a fantastic beta and an incredible writer.  
  
Also *Hugs* to Cormak and The Hooded Crow. Really good friends.  
  
Warning! This chapter contains underage hanky panky, if you're too young to be here go away, or if it offends you don't read it. That way everyone will be happy. Ok, on with the show.  
  
Too Much, Too Young  
  
She's so vulnerable.  
  
The wedding and her sixteenth birthday were in two days. Sarah felt as though she were balancing on a tight rope. For the last month her days had been filled with lessons. Lessons in behaviour, lessons in politics, dancing lessons, lesson on management of a huge estate.  
  
She felt lost and alone. Jareth had been exceedingly busy the past weeks. She had seen him rarely, and when she did see him it was only for a few minutes at a time.  
  
Walking in the gardens so early in the morning provided Sarah some solitude. None of her instructors ever rose before eleven. And she liked this time with no one telling her she should stand straighter, or that kneeling by the rose bushes was not genteel behaviour. To be quite honest, Sarah was sick of being talked at. There was almost always someone with her, whether it was one of her instructors, or a servant asking about a detail for the wedding. Sarah couldn't ever remember feeling so alone; a deep loneliness that was the result of being constantly surrounded by strangers. Even Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didimus had not been to see her. When she had asked Jareth, on one of the rare times she saw him, where they were, he had replied that lesser goblins were not allowed beyond the goblin city. And then before she could ask permission to see them, he had disappeared on yet more business.  
  
Sarah knew she was being ungrateful; Jareth was only working so hard now so he could relax for a little while after they were married.  
  
"I wish I had someone to talk to." The words were out of her mouth before she thought.  
  
"And just what, would you like to talk about?" The whispered voice in her ear startled her.  
  
"Oh, Jareth, I'm sorry! I didn't think. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?" Sarah gave a long sigh, and turned away from him. Under her breath she said. "I really can't get anything right, can I?"  
  
Jareth noticed her slumped shoulders, "You didn't interrupt me at all," he lied, thinking about the pile of documents and scrolls on his desk that needed his immediate attention. "Actually, I was just on my way down to see you. To ask if you felt like taking time off from your studies, to spend some time with me." It would be no small upheaval in his working day, but he felt sufficiently rewarded when she turned and gave him a smile of pure joy.  
  
"I'd love to. No lessons, I almost feel like I'm playing hookey." Sarah felt like cheering.  
  
Jareth took her arm and they began to walk. A long silence stretched between them. Neither could think of anything to say. The silence grew heavy.  
  
"So, Sarah, what have you been learning?" Jareth gave a sigh of relief, finally a topic of conversation.  
  
"Well," Sarah said, grabbing at the opportunity to fill the silence, "I've been learning how to think, what not to say, what I should say, and the correct way to say it." Her brows lifted as she fought a smile. "I'm even being taught how to walk!"  
  
Jareth laughed. "How to walk, I'd have thought you were already taught that one quite some years ago."  
  
Sarah lifted her nose in the air, and said in a perfect imitation of Madame Cheeval, her deportment tutor, "One must learn not to gallop everywhere. One must learn how to move like a queen, and not like a horse." Sarah's over pronounced nasal tone sent them both into full gales of laughter.  
  
After a few minutes, Sarah had to stop; tears rolled down her face, and she was doubled over holding her stomach. Laughing so hard had given her a stitch in her side. The Goblin king was only doing slightly better.  
  
Sarah took hold of Jareth's arm as she straightened back up. Her eyes were glowing and her face flushed from laughing. Jareth thought that she had never looked so beautiful. He brought a leather-encased hand up to cup her cheek, and leaned into her.  
  
Sarah stopped laughing abruptly and took a step back. All her laughter suddenly gone.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked, hating the way her voice trembled.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you, it won't hurt, honest." Jareth had forgotten just how young, sixteen really was.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Sarah couldn't believe she'd just asked that.  
  
"Well. We are getting married in two days' time, I'm told kissing is something that engaged couples do." Jareth didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by Sarah's obvious reluctance to kiss him.  
  
"I knew that, of course I knew that. You just took me by surprise is all." Sarah put her hand gently on Jareth's arm. "It's just that, I've never." Sarah could feel the blush rising. She cleared her throat. "What I mean to say is that I've never actually. well, I've never even dated."  
  
Jareth was doing all he could not to laugh. "Sarah, are you trying to tell me that you've never been kissed?"  
  
"Of course I've been kissed, when I was fourteen, Peter Barnes grabbed me outside the Odeon and kissed me. I had to hit him, of course, because it was gross, but he was a boy, you're a man.A much older man. And I'm pretty sure it's not going to be the same. I mean, well, when Peter kissed me, he put his open mouth on mine, and I was kinda covered in drool." The thought of it even now was enough to send her stomach rolling.  
  
Jareth lost the battle. His laughter echoing around them. Sarah didn't find it at all funny. Here she was trying to admit to him that he made her nervous, and he was laughing at her.  
  
Sighing huffily, she turned on her heel and made to walk away.  
  
Jareth caught her by the elbow. Calming himself, he managed to say, "I'm sorry, Sarah. Only please, try to see it from my perspective."  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. Her anger faded. Remembering the sight of Peter, his shocked face as she decked him. A small giggle escaped, that fast became full-blown laughter. After a few minutes she stopped, and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Jareth caught her round her waist. "If I promise not to drool, Sarah, may I kiss you?"  
  
Sarah began giggling again, stuttering out, "I don't believe it. You, the King of the goblins, have just asked permission to kiss me."  
  
"Well," he said seriously, "I don't want you to hit me."  
  
Sarah ran her hands over her mouth trying to wipe away her smile. Her nervousness almost made her giggle again; she nodded.  
  
Jareth stepped forward and slid his arms around her. Just as his lips were about to meet hers, she started laughing again. Sighing, Jareth stepped back.  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Okay, okay." She held up her hand. "I'm finished now, honest."  
  
Jareth thought for a moment "Maybe I'm going about this all wrong."  
  
Making up his mind, he turned Sarah around in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking your mind off your nervousness?" So saying, he covered her eyes with her hands. "Close your eyes. No peeking!"  
  
Sarah felt a gush of freezing wind. She remembered that sensation. She opened her eyes to see where they were, but Jareth's hand still covered them.  
  
When he finally took his hand away, she saw they were standing on the bank of a beautiful stream, the waters shining in the early morning sun. Weeping willows bordered the stream; their long drooping branches trailing in the water. A fairytale scene come to life.  
  
Sarah left his arms and walked to the edge of the stream. She turned to face him, her smile lighting up her face.  
  
"It's beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Don't you think it's the most beautiful sight in the world?"  
  
Jareth kept his eyes on her. "No, I've seen much more beautiful things." He rose his eyebrows pointedly at her. Sarah blushed at the compliment. "You're just being gallant."  
  
"No, I'm not," he said shortly, surprised at himself when he realised he'd meant what he'd said.  
  
She did look magnificent backed by the sparkling water, her cheeks still slightly flushed from her laughter.  
  
Jareth saw that Sarah was giving him a strange look. He walked forward with a smile, "Where were we?" He pulled her into his arms. "Ah yes, I remember."  
  
Sarah was having trouble breathing, her chest felt so tight and she was sure that was caused by her heart which was threatening to burst, it was beating so fast. No giggles now. All her attention was focused on the finely sculptured mouth descending on hers.  
  
When the kiss came, Sarah almost breathed a sigh of relief that changed when Jareth's lips nudged her mouth open, and slowly slipped his tongue between her teeth to gently touch her own tongue.  
  
Jareth was delighted with the way Sarah was responding to him, no maidenly giggles now. She allowed him to part her lips and when he slipped his tongue inside, he heard her gasp. Jareth deepened the kiss, pulling her tightly to him. Her arms wove around his neck, pulling him closer still.  
  
They sank together to lie on the grassy bank. Never losing contact.  
  
Jareth was freely exploring her mouth with his tongue now, and Sarah was making tentative advances of her own.  
  
Sarah hadn't known anything could feel like this. His mouth was causing sensations that she couldn't identify, all she knew was that she liked it.  
  
Jareth heard Sarah moan low in her throat, his heart rate sped up and he had to hold back his own growl of desire. His hands caressed their way down to her breasts. He stroked them through the fabric of her dress.  
  
Sarah felt his hands on her. Panic started to claw at her. She wasn't ready for this, not yet!  
  
Pushing at his shoulders, she managed to dislodge him. He was poised above her, his eyes cloudy with desire, his breathing as harsh as hers.  
  
Sarah couldn't help herself, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."  
  
The whisper cut through Jareth's desire. He looked down at Sarah seeing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered again, the tears rolling from the corners of her eyes.  
  
Jareth leaned down, resting his forehead against hers while he got his breathing back under control.  
  
After a while he raised his head again, "Well, that was a bit unexpected."  
  
Sarah gave him a teary smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that yet."  
  
Jareth got off her and sat up. "I understand Sarah. I promise not to rush you into." Jareth stood thinking quickly for the right word so as not to unnerve her more. "Lovemaking, until you are comfortable with the idea. Ok?"  
  
Sarah got to her feet and brushed at the wrinkles in her dress. She nearly sighed with relief until she realised how insulting it would look. And if there was one thing she had learned from her instructors, that was not to insult the king.  
  
Jareth waved his hand and a clock appeared. "Well, I'm afraid I have to get back to work. And I'm sure you have lessons that need attending."  
  
Sarah looked so glum, Jareth laughed. He pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Close your eyes."  
  
A moment later she opened them and looked into Jareth's mismatched ones that were twinkling suspiciously. She looked round; they were still outdoors, she could see trees all around them. Happening to look down, she noticed with alarm they were several inches above the water.  
  
Holding onto Jareth more firmly, she gasped, "Jareth what are you doing?"  
  
Jareth couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "I thought you might need cooling off." So saying, without giving her a chance to say anything, he dropped her.  
  
She closed her eyes and held her breath, expecting to hit the water. She was not a little shocked when she landed on something soft. Opening her eyes, she saw her room; she had landed on her bed, Jareth's laughter still echoing all around her. 


End file.
